Sick Panic
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Crappy Title I know. Panic gets sick and Hades has to watch over him. But during that time Panic leaves the underworld and Hades has to find him! Will Hades and Pain find Panic before it's too late? Parental fluff with Hades and Panic. Enjoy and Review please! First Hercules story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Sick Demon

It was a beautiful morning in ancient Greece. The birds were chirping, the flowers blooming and everyone was waking up as Apollo brought the sun up. However in the Underworld, Hades was already up. He was pacing around the main room of the Underworld.

"Pain!" He demanded.

The chubby nymph trotted down the stairs.

"Coming, your most horribleness." Panic replied.

"Panic!"

The said nymph came out. He looked pale; his face was long, blood-shot eyes, and his forehead a bright red.

"Coming sir…" he answered in a quiet tone.

Hades waited for the moment for Panic to trip, but it never came. He looked at the blue nymph worriedly. Something wasn't right. The nymphs stood in front of the flame-headed god. Panic looked tired, as he was in a tired salute pose.

"Pain-ow…" Pain replied, saluting.

Hades looked at Panic.

"And Panic…" He was about to say Ah, but he started coughing.

Hades bend down to where he was eye leveled with Panic. The god had gently grabbed Panic by his shoulders and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Panic? Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good, you're burning up!" The god exclaimed, pulling his hand back.

"I-I'm fine. Really, I can still work." Panic answered, giving him a weak, tired but convincing smile. "So what do you want us to do?"

"You are doing nothing." Hades replied, "You are going to bed and rest."

"But I-" Panic protested, but Hades held a hand up, stopping him.

"The only butt I want to see is yours in your bed."

"Yea man," Pain agreed. "You don't look so good."

Panic's shoulders slumped. Hades knew Panic was eager to work. He always had a smile on his face. He was trying to please the god in one way or another. It was going to be hard to have him rest while there was work to do.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed and I'll make you some soup." Hades told him, guiding the blue nymph to his room.

Panic nodded slightly upset that he couldn't work. Hades sat him in his bed and covered him up. Panic sighed as he turned on his side. He really wanted to work. Pain watched as Hades tucked Panic in. He had never seen his boss act so caring before.

"Pain, go make some soup. I'll be back." Hades told him.

"Yes Hades," Pain replied, leaving the room.

Hades looked at Panic sleeping and smiled slightly. He disappeared to Mt. Olympus. He sighed.

"Hades!" Zeus greeted, trying to put his arm around his little brother.

The flame-headed god ducked from his older brother's hug.

"Look I just came to say that I can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Zeus echoed, "But why not?"

"Panic is sick. So I have to stay and watch him."

"That's terrible. Isn't there something else you can do?"

"I can't. Just carry on the meeting without me."

"Without you? How will we know what's going on in the underworld?"

"I'll have Hermes send you a message." Hades replied. "Later."

And with that, the lord of the underworld disappeared. In the Underworld, Panic looked up groggily. He climbed out of his bed and walked out of his room.

"Hades?" he asked looking around. When he didn't see the god he continued walking till he was out of the Underworld. He had walked until he was in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taking care of Panic

When Panic walked into the room, the whole class had stopped what they were doing. Hercules's mouth dropped open in surprise as did Icarus.

"Panic?" They asked.

They looked at each other. What was he doing here? Did Hades sent him here for something?

"S-sorry… I-I was just looking f-for Hades…" Panic replied.

The skinny nervous nymph had backed up into the wall and slumped to the ground. He had started coughing and was hugging himself. To Panic, he had arrived in a classroom full of Pains and the teacher was Hades. A thin beautiful blond hair girl, Helen of Troy, went up to him.

"Oh you poor thing." She cooed at him. "You look terrible."

Panic looked up at her with sad tired eyes. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost.

"I-I guess I sh-should go back to bed down… huh?" he asked.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked.

"Where do you think? We've been sharing a room for centuries, Pain. In the Underworld to the left of the Styx River up the stairs, third door on the right. I'm in the bed on the left and you're on the right as usual. Did you forget?"

Cassandra took Panic away from Helen. She held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She demanded.

Panic squinted his eyes, trying to count the many fingers that were in front of him.

"Uh… Eleven." He told her.

He looked up at her. Cassandra placed her hand on his forehead and pulled it back.

"He's burning up. He has a fever, up to a 104. And by the way he called Halen, Pain, He must be hallucinating. He needs to be put in bed."

"But I-I have to work… Pain can't d-d-do it all by himself!" Panic protested.

"Shh," Cassandra hushed gently. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

"Hades? Wh-where's Hades at?" He asked. "I-I need to see Hades…"

"Shh calm down. Calm down, it's going to be okay."

"No… h-h-he said he w-would be back…" Panic yawned, shaking his head.

He had fallen into a fitful sleep, still wanted to know where Hades was.

"Okay class is over," The teacher replied, he then pointed at Hercules, Icarus and Cassandra, "You, you and you. You three are assigned to watch him."

"Yes sir." The replied and headed out. They looked at the sleeping nymph. What was he doing all the way here if he's sick? Shouldn't he be in the Underworld?

"If he's sick then why didn't Hades keep him in the Underworld?" Icarus asked.

"You don't think Hades abandoned him… do you?" Hercules asked.

"If he did, then that could explain why Panic found us. He probably told him he would come back and never did." Cassandra replied. "And he's gonna stay with you two."

"Why us?" Icarus whined.

"Because he's a boy and he needs to stay someone of his own sex and he lived with Pain and Hades, so living with two other weirdoes shouldn't be different." Cassandra told him.

Hercules sighed but smiled. He knew Cassandra didn't mean it. They were friends after all.

"Hades…" Panic whined in his sleep.

Cassandra handed the blue nymph to Hercules.

"Try not to crush him wonder-boy." Cassandra told him.

"I'll try not to." Hercules promised.

He looked at Panic's sleeping form. He looked kinda cute. He was curled against the strong boy's chest, snoozing almost peaceful like. His eyes shut tighter, a frown etched on his face. His hands clutched Hercules's toga. He whimpered slightly. A nightmare had come upon him and Hercules couldn't help but fell a little sorry for him. Being sick, can't even tell the difference between his friend and a mortal and then Hades just abandoning him because he's sick and can't focus. It angered the boy.

"Shh, it's okay Panic. It's okay." Hercules told the sleeping nymph.

"Hades…."

"Shh… it's okay. I got you." Hercules comforted him, rocking him gently.

The two boys had arrived in their dorm. Hercules had grabbed a hold of a cradle that was made during their shop class. He set it down next to his bed and sat Panic in it, covering him up.

"Icarus can you go get a bowl of water and a rag? We need to bring his fever down."

"No problem Herc. You can count on me." Icarus replied, running out.

Panic had taken a hold of Hercules's hand without knowing, clinging onto it. Hercules let out a light smile and sat next to the cradle. He made a note to go see his dad. Panic whimpered as he clinged tighter onto the strong boy's hand. Icarus ran up to him with a bowl of water.

"Here you are pal! One bowl of water and a rag, just like ya asked!"

Hercules took them.

"Thanks Ick. Now we'll just take shifts on watching Panic. Would a two hour shift work?"

"Two hours? Two hours? I can't do two hours! I'll die of boredom!" Icarus exclaimed, grabbing onto Hercules.

"Um… we haven't even started the shifts Icarus."

"Oh. My bad." Icarus replied, standing up.

"Okay let's make a chart."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Searching for the Missing Nymph

"Hey Panic I got you, your sou-" Pain trailed off.

The bed was empty. The covers were overturned. The soup clattered to the floor, spilling and the bowl broke. He took off running, calling for Panic. He needed to find him! Hades was going to kill him if he lost Panic.

"Panic! Panic! Where are you? Panic!" Pain called.

_Where could he be? _Pain thought _He couldn't have gone far. _

Suddenly he thought of something that made his blood run cold. He looked at the Lake of Forgetfulness. Could Panic have fallen in one of the lakes or rivers and was too weak to swim out? He hoped not. Why couldn't Panic just stay in bed?

"Panic! Panic! Man, answer me please!" The chubby pink nymph called.

No answer. Pain was worried now. He started to run to the restroom. He hoped that Panic was in there, but when he opened the door, Panic wasn't in there. He sighed. He was hoping that Panic would be in there, but he wasn't.

"Panic! Pain! I'm home!" Hades called.

Pain gulped. This was the worst time for Hades to come back. How was he going to take the news about Panic being missing? He gulped as Hades approached him.

"Pain, have you gave Panic is soup?"

"W-well… not exactly…"

"What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" Hades asked, raising a brow.

Pain hesitated for a moment.

"Panic isn't in his bed… and I can't find him…"

"What?!" Hades exclaimed, firing up. "How could you lose him?"

"I don't know!" Pain replied, getting down onto his knees. "I was getting the soup like you told me!"

"Start searching everywhere. We need to find him. He's not capable of being on his own. He could be hurt and we need to find him." Hades told him.

Pain nodded and took off. Finding Panic was their number one priority. Hades had decided to look at where Cerberus was, the Styx River and Pool of Souls. And each one he was at, Panic wasn't there. When he went over to see Pain, he had the same report. Panic was nowhere to be seen. That even made the God even more worried.

"We better check the surface. If he's not down here, than he's somewhere up there." Hades told Pain.

They arrived at the surface and were looking at every tree, nest, rock and bush.

"Panic! Panic!" Hades called.

"Panic, answer us!" Pain shouted.

Still no answer. Hades was now very worried. He was begging to himself that Panic would be okay. He asked every nymph, River god, gorgon, every magical beast that could talk if they've seen Panic and none of them have.

"Panic! Where are you?" Hades called out. He could only hope that he was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Plan

Panic groaned slightly has he sat up. He looked around, not sure where he is. His eyes landed on Hercules, who was asleep. Panic rubbed his eyes; the room was hard to see, in fact, everything was hard to see. He started to climb out but ended up falling. His head slammed against the floor.

"Ow!" He whined.

Hercules and Icarus woke up. The taller boy looked at Panic and saw that he was holding his head. He picked him up. He placed his hand on Panic's forehead.

"You're still burning up." The boy wonder replied. He dabbed the washcloth in the bowl of water and placed it on the nymph's head.

Panic shook his head, pulling away.

"Now, now, no need to be stubborn." Hercules told him gently, like he was talking to a small child.

"I want Hades…" the thin demon whimpered.

Icarus looked at Hercules, who frowned in sympathy. How were they going to tell him that Hades had abandoned him? That the king of the dead no longer wanted him?

"Should we tell him?" Icarus asked.

"No, he's too sick. We'll wait till he's better. That way he won't think that he was hallucinating." Hercules replied as he soaked the ragged once more and placed it back on Panic's forehead.

"Hades…"

"Shh… calm down. It's going to be okay." Hercules told him.

Panic shook his head. Suddenly the small demon's stomach growled. Hercules looked at him.

"Looks like it's time for someone to get something to eat." Hercules stated. "Icarus, could you watch him? I'll going to get some food for him."

"Sure." Icarus replied, taking him.

"No… Hades…" Panic whined.

Hercules went to the cafeteria and looked over at the food.

"Let's see… what could Panic eat when he's sick?" He muttered to himself.

He decided to go with some applesauce. He grabbed a small bowl and spoon and back to his dorm. The moment he walked into the dorm, his jaw dropped open. The room was destroyed. Panic was sitting in the middle of the room, swaying side to side. Icarus's head poked up from behind the bed. A lamp shade over his head.

"Hey! Herc! You're back!" Icarus smiled, taking the lamp shade off his head.

"Icarus… what happened?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version? How about the really, really short version?"

"The really, really short version."

"Foot caught in the blanket."

"Okay." Hercules replied, shrugging it off. "Come on Panic, it's time to eat."

Panic shook his head. There was knock the door. They turned their heads to see Cassandra.

"Hey boys. How's Panic doing?"

"We're just trying to feed Panic. He's hungry." Hercules replied, picking up Panic.

"I got it." Cassandra replied, taking him and starting to feed him the applesauce.

"No…" Panic whined, pushing the food away.

Cassandra took a hold of him and managed to feed him. Panic started eating. When he was finished he curled against Cassandra's stomach and fell asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Icarus asked. "He won't stop calling for Hades."

"Then we either talk to Zeus or go to Hades and demand why he abandoned him." Hercules replied.

"Then let's do it!" Icarus replied, jumping up.

Hercules chuckled.

"Then let's go see my dad. If he can figure out why Hades could just abandon Panic, and how to cure him, then we can be able to take care of him. But we can't bring him. It's too weak, he won't last the trip. Someone is going to have to stay here with him." Hercules replied.

"I might as well stay." Cassandra replied. "We can't trust Icarus; he might destroy the whole place."

"No I wouldn't!" Icarus protested.

"Come on Icarus, you don't want to stay with Panic while he's sick do you? Not much of an adventure now is it?" Hercules replied.

"You're right… I wouldn't! Let's go! Later Cassandra!" Icarus exclaimed, taking a hold of his best friend's hand and pulling him out of the dorm.

Cassandra sighed as she looked at Panic. The blue nymph was still asleep. She gently rocked him as he curled tighter against her.

"Hades…" He whimpered.

"Hurry up guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Memory

Hades bit his fingers as he paced around the main room of the Underworld. Pain was sitting back, watching him. He knew that Hades was worried about Panic, he was too. Where could Panic have gone? He couldn't have gone so far if he was sick.

"Where could Panic have gone?" Hades asked out loud.

Pain sighed. He wished he knew. Panic was out there all alone, too sick to even tell where he was, possibly in trouble with another creature. Pain stood up and went to his room. He went over to Panic's bed and sat on it. He could see the toy lamb that Panic could never sleep without. He picked it up and looked at it. There was a ribbon tied to its neck, and the ribbon was engraved too.

_To Panic, _

_May your smiles be greeted each morning with love and Happiness _

_Love Hades_

It was the few positive things Hades could say to anyone. Pain looked over at his bed. It was like the first day when they met Hades. How the God told them that he cared about them very deeply.

(Flashback)

Pain and Panic was sitting on a rock in the underworld. They were no more than a few hundred years old at the time. The pink nymph looked at the blue one. He was young, younger than him, possibly by two or three hundred years. And he was sucking on his thumb. Pain studied him. He must've gotten out of diapers to still be sucking on his thumb like that. The blue nymph looked at him. He pulled his thumb out.

"Hi," he replied, his eyes were so large, child-like even. "I'm P-Panic… and I'm uh…" He looked at his fingers, trying to count.

"It doesn't matter, I'm Pain. Nice to meet you." Pain replied.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 700 years old, and you?"

"400."

"I kinda figured."

"How did you know? I've been out of diapers since I was 350."

"You were sucking on your thumb."

"Oh… okay. So when do you think we're going to meet this new god?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know."

Suddenly the air turned cold and a young god, possibly an older teenager came out. He was wearing a gray and black toga with a skull pin on it. He had blue flamed hair. He stopped in front of them; a frown was etched on his face. He looked at them. Panic smiled at him and waved.

"I'm assuming you two are Panic and Pain." He replied.

"Yep!" Panic beamed. "I'm Panic!"

"And I'm Pain." Pain replied, looking bored.

"I'm Hades, your new boss. King of the Dead."

"So you're like our new daddy?" Panic asked, sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

"Uh sure… think of me like that. Now you two are going to get chores, and the more you get older the more chores and responsibilities you're getting okay?"

The two demons nodded. Hades ushered them to the stairs.

"I had taken the liberty of fixing your room. Come along."

They followed him up the stairs. Hades stopped at the third door on the right and opened it. The room was that of a toddler's. The walls were a light green color. Two beds were on each of side of the room. One of right and other on the left, the bed on the left had a green blanket and the one on the right had a maroon blanket. A small toy chest was in the corner of the room. A dresser with a lamp was against the wall.

"This is your room. You two will sleep in here every night. If you need me, I will be down the stairs, turn left and I'll be the second door on the right. Okay?"

"Yes Hades," the two demons replied.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Two items appeared in the God's hand. A toy lamb and a toy car. "Take your pick."

Panic took a hold of the lamb, and hugged it. Pain grabbed the car.

"Look on the ribbon Panic and Pain, you look under the car."

They did as they were told and looked. There were engravings on it.

"To Pain, may everyday be greeted with a brilliant idea. Hades." Pain read.

"What does mine say?" Panic asked, holding the toy up to the god.

"It says, to Pain, May your smiles be greeted each morning with love and Happiness. From Hades." Hades told him.

Panic smiled and went up to the god and hugged him. Hades was taken back for a moment, but bent down and hugged him.

"Thank you Hades."

"You're welcome. Now it's time to go to bed. I just want to say this. I may not always be so kind to you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, got that?"

They nodded and climbed into their beds. Panic took the one of the left, and Pain took the right.

"Good night boys, sweet dreams." Hades told them, shutting the light out and the door.

(End Flashback)

Pain sighed. Yes, that was first time Hades showed that he cared about them. He went over to his bed and pulled a box out from underneath the bed. He opened and pulled the toy car out. He smiled fondly at the memory.

It was the first time he met Panic and Hades. He looked at the lamb one last time, and sighed. He only hoped that Panic would return home soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Worried God

Zeus and the other gods were sitting at the table, all except Hades though. The other gods weren't please, but Zeus told them that Hades was watching over Panic because he was sick. Hera was very understanding. She's seen how caring Hades was towards Pain and Panic that no one else has.

"Why should Hades get a free pass, but we can't?" Ares grumped.

"Now Ares, Panic is very sick. And Hades has to do all that work, and Pain must be having a hard time doing Panic's chores." Hera replied.

"What exactly did Panic have?" Athena asked.

"He didn't say; except that Panic was sick and he couldn't come." Zeus answered.

At that moment Hades appeared. He looked upset, his face etched in worried. He started pacing.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Hades! You made it!" Zeus replied.

"Only to have some bad news!" Hades exclaimed. "I swear if my hair wasn't fire I would pull it out!"

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"It's Panic! He's gone! Gone!" Hades exclaimed. "Me and Pain looked everywhere! He's nowhere to be found! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone in his room, and now he's gone, sick and alone out there somewhere. How could I be so stupid?"

He collapsed in his chair and covered his face. Hera went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hades, you'll find him."

"What if he's hurt? O-or if he's even sicker? I promised myself that I would watch over Pain and Panic and now I lost Panic and I have no idea where he is!"

The other gods looked at each other. They have never seen Hades like this. He was a like a parent, whose child went missing. The flame-headed god had his head buried in his hands. Hera stood next to him, comforting him. She knew what it was like to lose a child. Hercules had been taken from them and turned Mortal and it broke her heart. And now Hades was going through the same thing she went through with Panic.

"I'm sure someone has found him and is taking care of him right now. I'm sure they're doing their best to take care of him and are trying to find you." Hera soothed.

"I hope you're right Hera. Panic's the youngest among the two; I just hope that he's okay." Hades replied, looking worried once again.

Panic winced as he woke up. He couldn't see anything, it was too bright. He shut his eyes, whining slightly. He felt he was lying on something soft. Like a bed. He opened his eyes and started feeling for the pillow and his toy lamb.

"Lamby? Lamby?" Panic called, feeling around for the toy lamb.

Cassandra went up to him.

"Hey little guy, are you doing okay?" She asked as nicely as she could, putting a hand on his forehead, "You still got a high fever."

"Lamby… where's Lamby at?" he asked.

"He's…"

"She."

"Oh, well she's not here right now. She's uh… at a… Doctor's appointment… yea!"

"But… Lamby's always… with me…when I sleep…" He whimpered. He started coughing.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Cassandra soothed.

Panic sighed as he laid his head on the pillow. He shivered and curled into the fetal position. He pulled the blanket closer to him.

"I want Hades…" He whimpered.

"I know we're going to find him."

Panic sighed. He shut his eyes and gently rubbed his head into the pillow. He started to think about Hades and Pain and his home in the underworld. He wished he could find the hot-tempered god so he could be taken care of.

"Hades…" Panic mumbled to himself before he fell asleep once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost Demon found

Hercules and Icarus went over to Zeus's temple.

"If anyone can help us with Panic, it could be my dad. Dad! Dad!" Hercules called.

Zeus appeared in front of him. He smiled at him.

"Hercules! My boy! What can I do for you my dear son? Are you having issues at school? I could help you with anything you throw at me!"

"Thanks dad. See, Me, Icarus and Cassandra found Panic and…"

"You found Panic?" Zeus interrupted.

"Yes."

"Fantastic! Hades!"

Hades appeared in front of them.

"What? Can't you see that I'm wallowing?" the flame-headed god snapped.

"Brother, they found Panic." Zeus told him.

"Found him…? You… you found Panic! Where is he?" Hades asked, turning to his nephew and his friend.

"At our dorm. Since you abandoned him there." Hercules told him.

"Yea! How could you? Just leaving Panic to fend for himself when he has a fever! You should a shame of yourself! I, my dear sir, am disgusted with you!" Icarus told him.

Hades looked at him in shock, then he started to red, his hair shot up.

"I DID NOT ABANDON HIM! I have been worried sick about him! I've been looking for him for two days! How dare you think that I would abandon him in his time of need! Panic is like my son! I've been watching over him since he was 400 years old! Barely out of diapers and you want to believe that I abandoned him after all those years?"

"I-I just thought…" Hercules began.

"Thought what? That because he was sick that I didn't need him anymore? Well you were wrong! Where is he now?" Hades demanded.

"At our dorm." Icarus told him.

"Take me to him."

At Hercules and Icarus's dorm, Hades went in. Cassandra looked at him.

"What is he doing here?" She demanded.

"I came for Panic. Where is he?" Hades replied.

The god looked over to see Panic lying in the cradle, sleeping soundly. He went over to him and placed a hand on Panic's forehead. He frowned in worried.

"You've gotten worse…" He told no one in particular. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hades picked up Panic and wrapped a blanket around the sleeping nymph. Panic mumbled something that caused Hades to smile.

"Hades…" he muttered.

"It's okay kid, I got you. We're going home." Hades told him.

He looked at them.

"Uh… I never thought I would be saying this to you, but… thanks. Really. You have no idea, how worried I was about him. Thank you for watching over him."

"It was no problem. I'm sorry if we thought that you didn't care about him." Hercules replied.

"Aw, forget about it. Right now I'm just glad that Panic is back and that he's safe. Well see ya, I got to him home and put him to bed. Later." Hades told them and disappeared.

Hades went over to Panic's room and laid him in his bed. Panic opened his eyes and looked at the god that was tucking him in.

"Hades?" He asked.

Hades smiled and finished tucking him in.

"There you go. Now stay right there and I'll go get you some soup. And I mean it. Stay." Hades told him.

Panic nodded. He turned on his side and saw Lamby. He smiled and grabbed the toy lamb and pulled it close. He nuzzled it as he laid there. Hades had come back in, with a bowl of soup. Panic looked at him. Hades sat on the bed. Panic whimpered as he tried to move.

"Shh… don't worry." Hades soothed, holding a spoonful of soup to Panic's mouth.

Panic opened his mouth and Hades put the spoon in his mouth. It was nice that Panic was back and safe and finally back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Safe in the Underworld

Panic sighed as he sat up. He looked around sleepily. He looked over at Pain's bed. The chubby pink demon was sleeping soundly. Panic took a hold of his toy lamb and looked forward. He was still sick. He got of his bed and started walking out the door. He had walked towards Hades room. He pushed the door open and walked in. He walked over to the sleeping god's bedside and just stood there… watching him for a while. He shook Hades shoulder.

"Hades?" The blue demon asked.

Hades snorted awake and rubbed his eyes, turning his head to look at Panic.

"Panic? What are you doing out of bed?" Hades asked.

Panic opened his mouth, but staggered back. Hades got out of his bed and went over to him. He picked him up and laid him on his bed. Hades put his hand on his forehead.

"Your fever has gone down. That's good, now Panic; you're not supposed to get out of bed when you're sick."

"I-I couldn't sleep…" Panic answered quietly.

Hades smiled gently as he stroke Panic's hand. The blue demon sighed as he laid his head on Hades lap. The god's hand moved to Panic's back, gently rubbing it as if he was trying to make him feel better.

"Tell me a story please…" Panic asked.

"Hmm… a story huh? Well let's see…. A long time ago there was a little demon that had to go live and work for a god…"

Panic sighed as he listened to his boss, who was like a father to him, telling him a story to help him get to sleep and to have him feel better. He curled closer to Hades. The god continued telling his story, gently making small circles on Panic's back. The demon was about to fall asleep when he felt Hades move him.

"Then one day, the demon got very ill." Hades continued as he moved Panic up to the pillow and covered him up.

Panic looked up at him. He was half asleep. Hades lay next to him, telling the story till he had fallen asleep. Hades smiled when he saw that Panic had fallen asleep.

"And the god promised the demon that they would live like a family and that is what they did. The End." Hades finished.

Panic sighed as he slept. A smile had stretched on his face from a dream that he was having. Hades could only take a guess of what he was dreaming about. He leaned over and kissed the sleeping demon's cheek.

"Sleep tight Panic. I love you."

**N/A: Fatherly love, pervs… review! And I hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
